


honorifics

by Chromathesia



Series: acoc fics by chrom [1]
Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, sliiiight spoilers for it?, so there's a Lot of rocks family angst in the air, uhhh this was written in the half an hour between episode 9 and its adventuring party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromathesia/pseuds/Chromathesia
Summary: they earned their titles for a reason.
Relationships: The Rocks Family
Series: acoc fics by chrom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	honorifics

**_general_ **

rococoa felt guilty that she was relieved to have been born when she was. were she to have been born to the rocks family in a time of peace, she would probably have gone insane. only in the battlefield, shouting at battalions to _charge_ and _fire_ and _fight_ did she really ever feel alive.

**_archmage_ **

sometimes lazuli hated that she started dabbling in chronomancy and ouranomancy and cosmomancy and a whole lot of other -mancies that none of her siblings understand. it's so hard to keep everything organized in her mind; she hoped the daughters she has seen in her future aren't a mistake.

**_saint_ **

isn't it hard, they asked citrina, to be the vessel of love for something that doesn't? the bulb shines down on us all equally, after all. why would it choose you?

she smiled through honeyed, golden lips. wouldn't it be nicer, she asked softly, to live in a world where you are cherished by one who doesn't seem to? don't you want to be loved?

**_princess_ **

all of the other rocks siblings knew that sapphria was the only one who could court the rest of the concordant empire. her sisters cleared the way for her to take the throne once the ravening war concluded.

none of the other rocks siblings knew that sapphria had to sleep with a dagger under her pillow in case any of the nobles she slighted decided she went too far. she kept a pail of cleaning cola in her closet for the blood that seeped into her carpets, tucked behind the fine shoes she wore to her banquets and celebrations.

**_unfallen_ **

he really fucking hates his title.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/chromathesia).


End file.
